


Close Your Eyes, Touch The Sky

by Lady_Vibeke



Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (seriously: this is so vanilla you could make CaraDin an ice cream flavour), Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Porn with Feelings, Touch-Starved, Vanilla, soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: He kissed her cheek, her jawline, relishing at how this made her whimper against him.“That kriffing beard of yours,” she purred, head abandoned back against his shoulder, breath getting thicker.Din felt his trousers grow tighter.This was Cara's immediate effect, whether it was intentional or not: she could arouse him with a look, a bat of her lashes, a word pronounced differently. It had been like this since the first day, though at first he had labelled this ancestral attraction to her as mere fascination for a fierce adversary. Months later, and a lot of pining later, he now knew it wasalsothat, but not only that. There was a stunning balance between the scientific perfection of Cara Dune's body and the magnetic imperfection of her scarred heart.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709416
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Close Your Eyes, Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> You can totally blame this on all the beautiful girls out there who have been writing gorgeous smut lately (Name1, chamel, equivalent_exchange, I'm looking at you!). i'm still not sure why I wrote this at all, it just started writing itself. We can blame the two horny idiots in this fic. I didn't even re-read this, this might be utter trash. Read at your own risk, guys.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?
> 
> P.S. fair warning: this is a very established relationship, so the helmet comes off. *le gasp*

Cara was sorting out their supplies when Din got back to the common area. The kid had taken longer than usual to fall asleep: it was dark outside, by now.

Cara was stacking the food into the cabinets and didn't even turn when he walked in.

"Did he finally flake?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

Din took off his helmet and set it down on the table among the clutter of toys. They were just starting to get the kid used to seeing his bare face and he was responding positively, but he still felt more confident when Din wore his helmet. Din had had to put it back on to get him to fall asleep.

"Yeah," he confirmed. He walked up to Cara and wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand rose to move the damp hair from her shoulder. "He should be out for at least a couple of hours," he whispered against her ear.

By the moment his lips touched her neck, there was already a bright smile painted across her lips. He knew it had been there since she had heard the dull _thud_ of his helmet touching the table.

"Couple of hours, you say," she smirked, still focused on the provisions. "Last time we were this optimistic he started wailing in the middle of the best pa-"

A deep sigh broke her voice mid-sentence after Din nipped at her lobe, tongue swirling around the shell of her ear, back and forth, then sucking gently.

“Please, don't stop on my account,” he quipped, proceeding to bring his ministrations to the other side of her neck. “You were saying?” he asked, dragging his teeth just beside her pulse.

Cara growled something unintelligible and reached back to place a hand behind his head to keep his attention when she wanted it.

Instead of wasting precious time in further useless words, Din obliged her mute request and pulled her back against him; she let him, suddenly nimble, and placed her arms on top of his to hold him tighter around herself. He kissed her cheek, her jawline, relishing at how this made her whimper against him.

“That kriffing beard of yours,” she purred, head abandoned back against his shoulder, breath getting thicker.

Din felt his trousers grow tighter. Unsurprisingly.

This was Cara's immediate effect, whether it was intentional or not: she could arouse him with a look, a bat of her lashes, a word pronounced differently. It had been like this since the first day, though at first he had labelled this ancestral attraction to her as mere fascination for a fierce adversary. Months later, and a lot of pining later, he now knew it was _also_ that, but not only that. There was a stunning balance between the scientific perfection of Cara Dune's body and the magnetic imperfection of her scarred heart.

His hands slid under her shirt, running up gingerly until they reached her bosom. Cara arched into his touch with a low sigh. Encouraged by this reaction, Din flattened his palms across the tender underside of her breasts, unable to stifle a groan when he felt her hands lock upon his own to guide him up to cup her fully.

"Coarse," she muttered, her voice tinged by a vein of lust that sent a hot thrill all across Din's body.

"That okay?"

“Mmh.”

She led his fingers around her nipples and rewarded him with a delighted moan when he dared a light pinch.

"More than okay."

He buried his face in her hair while massaging her breasts under her guidance, eager, yearning to please her, to coax these beautiful little noises out of her throat, louder and louder, husky with need.

When his lips closed upon her naked shoulder and suckled gently, Cara rolled her head to the side to grant him a better angle; pliant, Din obliged to her unspoken request and ventured further with his tongue, up her neck, below her ear, until he reached a spot that caused her to squirm and moan so intensely that he felt a rush of blinding arousal spark in his loins, making him so hard he groaned and instinctively ground up against her.

"So greedy," she whispered with an indulgent grin in her voice, then took his hands from her breasts to fold them around her waist again. "I'm not going anywhere, you know?"

"I know."

He kept kissing her neck while his hands roamed south – _so greedy_ indeed – devouring inches of skin, soft silk over taut muscles, until they met the sharp lines of her hipbones, and there they stopped, fingertips digging into the soft flesh above her hips, pushing the pants down with the simple press of his wrists. Cara let out a throaty laugh and started unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her pants; Din pushed further into them as he felt them give in. He palmed the sides of her legs like he wanted to absorb their strength through the reverence of his touch, then he stroked inward, between her thighs, where she was so sensitive and tender, and Cara groaned in pleasure, parting her legs just enough for him to sneak his fingers beneath her underwear and glide through her damp folds until he found her clit. She was so wet she parted easily for him as his fingertips began teasing at her entrance, his thumb rubbing her clit in slow, controlled circles.

Cara was panting, gorgeously flushed all over her face. Din couldn't stop kissing her – cheeks, neck, jaw – while he pressed delicately inside her, one finger, then two, until her moans grew so frantic he was sure she was already on the edge.

So he slowed down, went back to her thighs, hands stroking in and out, slicking her up with her own juices. Every caress was a glorification, a silent worship of a body he loved as much as he loved the radiant soul it hosted.

He was getting so worked up he almost missed the sound of her boots getting kicked off. She took his hands and used them to push her pants and underwear down until they pooled at her ankles, and then finally kicked them away, too.

Din grabbed her hips and dragged her back before she could turn around. He kissed the back of her neck along the line of her spine, then rest his forehead against her hair, panting hard.

“You're going to kill me, Dune.”

Chuckling, Cara guided one of his hands back between her legs and took the other to her breasts, leaning back against his throbbing erection.

“Not if you behave,” she muttered mischievously.

Din's fingers pressed back inside her, and she arched into his touch with a clipped gasp that nearly sent him over the edge just like that. His knees were shaking.

“I need-” he mumbled, but Cara already knew. She always knew what he needed.

In most cases, the answer was simply _her._

She spun in his embrace and took his face into her hands, scrutinising him closely in the dim lights of the room. Her eyes were darker than the darkness and yet shone brighter than any sun out there, bearing so much love and devotion when they looked at Din that sometimes he would forget his own name.

She traced her thumbs across his cheekbones, smiling fondly, then reached up to kiss his lips, again and again, grinning to herself at every helpless moan spilling from his mouth to hers.

“Sit,” she mumbled as she pushed him back into the seat behind him until the back of his knees hit it and buckled. He sank back almost unconsciously, too mesmerised by Cara's silent seduction to pay attention to his surroundings.

She smiled softly at the awe on his face as she pulled off her shirt and let it fall to the ground. She got rid of her tank top, too, throwing it behind her back without too much consideration, and Din's whole body quivered in anticipation. His hungry look crawled up the neat lines of her calves, lingering greedily on the taut muscles of her thighs, longing to run his hands over them, to touch the smoothness of her skin seeking for every mark and every scar, and sparing a kiss for each of them, mapping them all like stars.

Cara cocked her head to one side, her teeth biting down a flattered chuckle.

“Will you ever stop looking at me like that?”

Din fell back against the seat with his hands on his knees and gave her a loving lopsided smile.

“Like you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?”

Cara rolled her eyes in annoyance, but her dimples betrayed her amusement.

Din bent forward and grabbed her wrists to drag her forward, then tipped his head back, spreading his knees to let her come closer. He devotedly placed a kiss to her stomach, then rest his chin against it to gaze up at her.

“I'll stop looking at you like that,” he offered. “When you stop being the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

She smiled, too, and combed her fingers through his hair. He leant into her touch when her hand came to rest on the side of his face; she cradled him, brushed her lips upon his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. Then, without a warning, she straddled his lap, her inner thighs pressing gently against his sides.

“You're such a shameless charmer,” she grinned, arms folding around his neck to capture his mouth into another kiss.

Hypnotised, Din slid his hands up her thighs and curled them around her hips, barely able to stifle a groan for how soft she was. He would never get used to this, to how good she felt, no matter how many times he had the privilege to have her.

He leant forward to drop a reverential kiss over her breastbone, savouring the salty taste of her skin while his lips trailed upward, hungry, almost desperate.

With a sweet sigh, Cara tilted her head to one side to allow him a better access to her neck, a hand tangling through his hair to lead him where she wanted him. Din, only happy to comply, followed her guidance to her pulse, sucking gently. The low moan she rewarded him with echoed through his whole body, a sound so beautiful he wanted it etched into him mind, forever to remember.

He was hard, pressing stubbornly against her bare heat, and the slow rocking of her hips was only making him harder by the second.

Cara pulled back, allowing a few inches between her gloriously naked body and his, still fully clothed.

“Show me what you've got, Djarin,” she said hoarsely, giving a quick jerk of her hips for emphasis.

Din's breath caught in his throat, his hands digging bruises in her sides before he found the strength to move them to his crotch. He fumbled with his trousers, struggling with the belt. When he finally managed to work his erection free, Cara swatted his hands away and replaced her with her own.

The grunt Din let out as soon as she seized him was hardly stifled by the kiss Cara promptly sealed it into. It reverberated from his mouth to hers, making her moan in delight as she gave him a few firm strokes before she aligned him under herself and deliberately started sinking onto him inch by inch.

Din couldn't tear his eyes from where he disappeared inside her. Cara braced upon his shoulders and moved up a little before finally letting him fill her completely. He cried at the sudden heat surrounding him: she was deliciously wet and hot, so tight he was still afraid he might hurt her, somehow. But the expression gracing Cara's features was one of pure bliss as she started rocking above him, beautiful and sweet and so powerful that all he could do was run his hands up and down her hips, accompanying her movements in some sort of religious haze, lost in the grace of her cries. He found his rhythm in a matter of seconds, his thrusts meeting her halfway in such a perfect sync he couldn't help thinking this was how they had always worked, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom: kindred spirits joined at the heart, two separate bodies responding to a single mind.

He pulled her into a ravenous hug, panting heavily as their climax approached. He could feel it in how her walls were starting to clench around him, a growing, maddening pressure that was rapidly driving him to the edge. His thrusts became frantic, erratic; her moans resonated all around him, more and more desperate. He loved how he never seemed to know if it was her orgasm triggering his or the other way around. It didn't matter. When they came, they always came together.

Cara buried her face in the crook of his neck and bit, _hard,_ while she tightened around him in a flare of heat, making him scream, both from the pain and from the pleasure, as he, too, came with a groan he tried to smother between her breasts, jerking upward one last time to spill what was left of his release.

They collapsed into each other, spent and boneless. Neither of them moved for a while. They just sat there, out of words and out of breath, and listened to each other's accelerated heartbeats in the deafening silence of the Crest.

As soon as she felt him soften, Cara slipped back to sit across his lap, and Din gathered her into his arms, one hand on her back, the other under her knees, their heads leaning against one another in a communion of thoughts no one else in the universe could ever hear.

“Next time,” she panted, grinning smugly. “We need to at least _try_ to get to the bedroom.”

“Why?” he grinned back, just as smugly. “We still have the cargo bay to christen.”

Cara dragged a lazy kiss along his jaw.

“I'll tell you what,” she muttered in a suggestive tone that nearly got Din hard again. “We get into the shower, have a whole night of decent sleep, and we can christen the damn cargo bay first thing in the morning.” She gave him a quick peck, then dug her teeth into her bottom lip as she smiled expectantly. “What do you say?”

Din let out a short, incredulous laugh, dragging the tip of his nose down her face in a languid caress.

“You really have no mercy for this old man's stamina, Dune.”

“What can I say,” she replied coyly. She relaxed into his embrace and sighed contentedly as his hand ran up her thigh. “This old man knows his shit.”

Din laughed again, pressing his lips to her temple. The lengths he would go for this woman...

Shower and sleep did sound inviting.

If they were ever getting to the part involving _sleep_ at all.

**Author's Note:**

> And this, ladies and gentlemen, was the most pointless, lamest smut you've probably ever read. You're welcome.
> 
> You can totally skip commenting on this one, I'm not even sure I want to know how bad this actually is. 😐
> 
> P.S. Just to reassure all of you who are still faithfully waiting for pt 2 of "Two Bisexuals Walk Into a Coffee Shop", I promise it's being taken care of and quickly developing. It's going to be called "Always Bring a Cream Pie to a First Date". You know what to expect. 😂


End file.
